


The Science Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Headcanon Accepted, less than 500 words, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scorpion crew at their elementary science fair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Fair

The Science Fair

According to Principal Cabe, the school science fair this year was "very educational." At the same time, Principal Cabe announced plans to quit the school system and become a Scorpion member. "It sounds like a safer job," the Principal said.

Several cool projects were disqualified this year. The experiment on Animal Magnetism by Happy was canceled before we could plug in her ball python. The project by Toby on Gravity's Effect on First Graders was canceled when the custodians wouldn't let him borrow a ladder. And the nuclear-powered tuna built by Sylvester was taken away by the police, who said Ray will be back in school "any day now."

Walter won second prize with an experiment that asked, Can Ferrets Learn Karate? (The answer was yes.) The ferrets tossed Principal Cabe over a model hospital and left the science fair. Anyone who sees them should call the main office.

Paige won first prize with her TNT Eggplants. By planting seeds in gunpowder and watering them with nitroglycerin, she grew eggplants that explode when you drop them. "What a dynamite idea," the Principal joked quickly. So far, nobody has figured out how the prize-winning eggplants got into the salad served to the Principal at lunchtime. Just to be safe, though, the Vegetable Surprise has been taken off tomorrow's lunch menu.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, finally (I used mad libs, haha) (-｡-;) !!!  
> It's just to test how this works, but still, I hope you enjoyed reading it! ♪（ｖ＾＿＾）  
> Happy owning a ball python is totally my headcanon now lol


End file.
